You
by lexakane
Summary: Lexa looks at Jesse in the night
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own mutantx I wish I did I also don't own the song in this fic it is owned by judith

note my first fanfic and I'm dutch so please don't look at my spellings

Lexa walked trough sanctuary. She had been out for the night and hoped that everyone was in bed already. Like every night lately she had been in a bar drinking and thinking of Jesse. She stopped by his room and opened the door hearing him sleep. She loved him but couldn't tell him

You see me as the girl next-door  
Like you know so many, many more  
Just a fish that swims in your direction  
And could bring a lot of affection

He was friendly to her and comforted her when her brother died. But he would have done the same for Shalimar. Now everything was different. She lost the one she cared for and didn't wanted to feel this way again, ever.

But I can't play the game of love with you  
I know it will only hurt me  
I feel tears in my eyes  
'cause we have to say goodbye (and)  
Looking in the face of love  
I'll never touch it  
It would be self-deceit  
to think that you would stay with me

She walked in his room. This would be the last time that she'd be there. The last time that she would see his face.

You think you mean the same to me  
But I'm afraid and too shy to let you see  
To me you're really someone special  
I've found a needle in the haystack  
I feel love is back

I love you Jess she whispered. But I know that this isn't the right time to tell you. She kissed him gently and left his room. When she got in her room she started to pack her bags. she would leave tonight.

But I can't play the game of love with you  
I know it will only hurt me  
I feel tears in my eyes  
'cause we have to say goodbye (and)  
Looking in the face of love  
I'll never touch it  
It would be self-deceit  
to think that you would never leave

Shalimar and sparky would be relieved to see her go. They never liked her. But they felt like friends and she would miss them too.

Blisters on my soul  
Are they my path or are they my goal  
'cause everytime I feel love  
Faith ...rudely breaks it up  
Will it ever stop?

She walked to her car and looked back at her home for the last time. Then she stepped in and drove away to the Domnion. They would understand why she couldn't be part of mutantx anymore.

But I can't play the game of love with you  
I know it will only hurt me  
I feel tears in my eyes  
'cause we have to say goodbye (and)  
Looking in the face of love  
I'll never touch it  
It would be self-deceit  
to think that you would never leave

Jesse had woken up the moment Lexa had opened the door to his room. She had done that more often lately and he pretended to be asleep. This time she had walked in and sat down with him and told him she loved him. Before he could react she had walked out. He deceided to talk to her tomorrow about it and to show her he loved her too.

please please please review don't be shy just tell me if I should stop writing or that you liked it


	2. The next day

Chapter 2 the next day

The dominion.

Lexa drove to the Dominion headquarters crying all the way to it. She let them in her heart. She had sworn it wouldn't happen again but Jesse... he had made her believe in people again. He had made her believe in him. God she even missed Shalimar and Brennan already but she would live and so would they. They have done it before when they lost Adam and Emma.

she knocked on the door of her bosses office looking calm as usual. Miss Pierce what are you doing here? her boss asked when she walked in the room. Sir I had to leave the team for personal reasons she answered. What reasons? I fell in love with one of them she confessed. I konw that wasn't the mission but I couldn't help it Sir. Who was it? it was Kilmartin Sir.

You are right that it wasn't the mission miss Pierce. But you couldn't help it. He called his personal guards. Bring miss Pierce to a room untill I deceide if she goes back or to another project. Lexa felt relieved it was more then she had hoped for after failing a task from the dominion. She sat down in the cell they had given her and prommissed herself something. She would never allow someone in her heart again. That would be the safest way. That way she wouldn't feel like this again.

Sanctuary

Jesse woke up late as usual. He left his room for breakfast and headed to the kitchen. He hoped he would catch Lexa before the others would be back. He smiled remembering her words from last night. He had been waiting for those words since the day she entered sanctuary.

You're in a good mood today Shalimar said while walking to him. Jesse grinned, yeah I had a nice little dream last night waiting by my bed he said, have you seen Lexa? No Shal answered but her car is gone so I think she is on one of her privat missions again. No, she stopped doing that after her brother died Jesse disagreed. Or it is one of her drinking missions Brennan said while entering the kitchen. Drinking? Jesse aksed why didn't you tell ua Bren? Shal wanted to know.

You guys didn't know? Brennan asked suprised. Since her brother died she has been out every night to the same bar. I followed her one time. She drinks for a few hours, drives home and crawles in bed. Well if we aren't sleeping she isn't either Shalimar said and she walked to Lexas room. She opened the door and found the room empty. She ran back to Jesse and Brennan. Guys she is gone.

What do you mean she is gone Jesse jelled. Calm down Jesse her clothes are gone and I found her comlink on her bed. She can't be gone Jesse whispered not after last night. Last night Brennan asked. You wouldn't understand you two are relieved to see her go you didn't see the real Lexa, Jesse shouted and he walked out and drove away in his car. He needed to think about this all.

**Please review the last review made me whrite this chapter so Let me know what you think special thanx to aniki19 my first reviewer you made me wright this one hope you liked it.**


	3. A familiar voice

chapter three a familiar voice

Jesse wait! Shalimar jelled but she was already to late. She punched Brennan. Ow what was that for? For being such an pig against Jess. But... Shut up Brennan we need to find her before she or Jesse is going to do something stupid. Why find her? Brennan asked. Because stupid Jesse loves her. Com'on you realy didn't notice it? And I started to like her too Brennan she isn't the ice queen she used to be.

Shalimar thougt a few nights back. She and Lexa had been alone in sanctuary. The boys where clubbing. They had watched a movie and talked about there lives before mutantx and how Adam found them. Lexa had told her that she had escaped from genomex and was on the run. Adam had found her just before the GSA did and took her with him to sanctuary.

She looked back at Brennan. How can we find her? Well if I know complexa a little bit she went back to the dominion Brennan said. Shalimar flashed her eyes at him don't ever call her that again or you will regret it Brennan. How can we contact them? We don't know how to call them and we don't even know where there headquarters are Shal. Well then we can only do one thing find Jesse and let him hack her computer.

Jesse sat in his car thinking what went wrong. Why did you leave me Lexa? First Adam and Emma and now you. I don't get it you tell me that you love me and you run away. If you had just waited one more day we could have talked about it.

If I wasn't such a smart ass I had told you long time ago and we would've been happy together. I was always working on the computers taking over Adams part and stopped noticing the people around me. How could I not see that you loved me. That you went out drinking every night to forget. How could I've been so stupid.

He stepped out of his car and walked in to the bar where Lexa had been drinking since her brother died. He ordered a drink and sobbed for a while. Is this seat taken he heard a familier voice asking. Emma? he asked stunned I tought you where dead and he hugged her.

So did I for a while Emma told him. After the explosion they took me away and told me you where all dead. I found out a while ago that you wheren't and deceided to wait for the right moment to meet you guys. Where is Lexa? she asked.

You know about Lexa? She is gone. What do you mean gone? I made sure that they sent her in for a long time to help the team. And I hoped you guys could help her. She was losing her emotions. I could only feel haitred in her. I was hoping that while being with the team she would allow herself to show her feelings again. Emma what do you mean you made sure that she was asigned to us?

Well after I noticed that you guys where alive I went to see some of Adams old contacts. After a while they started trusting me and I met Lexa. That was when I deceided I needed to help her and I asked my contacts to sent her to you. You sound just like Adam when he told us something and kept things out of it Jesse smiled. Yeah well the rest you will hear later ok Emma grinned.

Jesse sobbed again. Well you where right she began to show her feelings but then she got scared and ran. Before she ran away she tolled me that she loved me. And the only thing I want to do is find her and tell her that I feel the same way about her but Brennan and Shal...

What about them? They are relieved that she is gone they hated her.

Are you sure? my contacts told me that they are looking for her already. Maybe you are wrong about them Jess. Jesse thought about it for a moment I need to get back Emma. I need to help them find her. He looked at her. Coming? he asked. Yes Emma said I missed them and it's time to let them know I'm alive.

**please keep reviewing**

**Bohemianbabe sure I'll watch out it's a song from a dutch girl and I really loved this song it just kept going in my head**

**MXBabe glad you liked it my englisch sucks but I'll try to keep writing**


	4. dead or alive

Chapter 4.Dead or alive

The Dominion

Lexas boss thought about what to do with her. He knew he blew their cover when he would sent her back. Then he remembered his last orders. ''find someone for a suicide mission'' he thought about Lexa. They couldn't use her anymore. He deceided to sent her in. As usual the team leader wouldn't know they where on this sort of missions till they where killed.

He called his guards. Bring miss Pierce to my office. And he waited

Lexa sat in her ceel when the guards came pick her up. This ment they had a mission for her something that would keep her mind of thinking. She walked with them to her bosses office and knocked at the door. ''Miss Pierce come in'' she heard and walked in and waited for orders.

''Miss Pierce we can't sent you back to mutantx so we will sent you on a new mission. You and your new team will be sent out to get some escaped prisoners. There won't be a back up team. this is a covered mission. If something happens to you or you team we won't come to help you and we will tell that we didn't knew why you where there.'' he looked at her ''do you understand this?'' he asked. ''Yes sir'' Lexa answered.''When do I leave?'' 'Right now miss Pierce.

Sanctuary

Jesse stepped back in his car. He still didn't believe that Emma was alive and that she was helping him. He felt nervous. Shalimar would be happy to have Emma back but Brennan would be pissed off as usual.

He drove to sanctuary and stepped out. ''Guys? could you join me for a second?'' he jelled. Shalimar came running first. ''Jesse we need you to...'' she started but stopped cause she saw Emma. ''Emma?'' she asked ''this can't be happining''.Then Brennan came in ''he bro we could use...'' then he saw her she was his little sister from the moment they met. He wanted to be angry at her for leaving but he couldn't.

He ran to her and hugged her ''Emma is it really you? we tought we'd never see you again'' he said. Then Shalimar hugged Emma. Emma just smiled ''I'll tell you about it later first we need to find Lexa before they do something to her. Before she was sent here they wanted to pod her so we need to hurry.''

''But we don't know how to contact them'' Shalimar said worried. ''But I do'' Emma answered. ''They are one of my contacts'' and she logged into the computers and called the dominion. ''Where's Lexa?'' she asked first when she had contacts. ''She came back to us but has been sent out again'' the answer came.

''That isn't what I asked, I asked where she was'' she tried. ''You're to late miss Delauro, miss Pierce has been sent out on her last mission for the dominion and she won't come back from it'' What have you done to her, we had an agreement Lexa would be assigned to mutantx as long as necessary. '' Well she came back blew her mission so we had no other options then sent her out on a suicide mission'' the answer came.''Where?'' Emaa asked coldly. ''An old warehouse near the harbor'' he said and cut the conection.

Emma walked back to her old teammates. ''The dominon sent her out and we need to be fast or she will be killed before she knows she is welcome to stay'' she sighed. ''When the dominion can't use someone anymore they sent them on a suicide mission. sort of a team that clears the way for the real team comes in to finish the job''

Jesse waited no longer and ran to the helix. ''We need to help her guys, we need to make sure she lives trough this.''

**I'm having a little block and my boss is killing me for wanting a day off(I work in a pet shop) if anyone has some ideas or is wanting something in my next chapter just email me.**

**MX Babe you really made me blush at your review thanx I hope you will like this one too.**

**anniki19 thanx for telling meabout the inverted commas hope I did it right. I would like it if you would read my chapters before I post them let me know ok?**


	5. Together or apart

Chapter five Together or apart

Jesse, Shalimar, Brennan and Emma sat in the helix wating till they could land near the place where Lexa was. ''Emma?'' Shalimar asked. ''while we are flying why don't you tell us how you know the Dominion?'' Emma sighed she knew this would come eventually.

'' I've told Jesse before that after the explosion they told me you where dead. After I found out that you wheren't I started to search for some of Adams old contacts and... lets just say they found me. It took a while before they started to trust me. But after a while I met Lexa. She was with the Dominion. Adam always told me to watch out for those people but when I met her I just needed to help her. I worked my way trough the Dominion and made sure they send her to you guys cause I knew you could help her.''

Shalimar knew that there was something Emma was hiding but she couldn't ask because they where at the warehouse. Emma turned to her old teammates ''please let me take the lead?'' They all nodded in agreement. ''ok I want Jesse to stay in the helix. Don't worry Jess I'll get her to you I promiss. Shalimar I need you to check the uppper levels. Brennan you will go with her.'' They nodded and whent to do what she had asked them.

Lexa leaded her team trough the building. It was a small group she only had an elemental and a feral with her. This suprised her at first but she knew this mission was top secret. Suddenly her two teammates where killed from behind her and she started to run away. But was hit in her shoulder.Then she knew something was wrong, it where her own people that attacked her and she got scared.

Emma saw what happened to Lexa and ran to her. She used her powers and knocked them down. Then she made them forget what they saw for the last four hours. She turned to Lexa.''Don't worry I'm here to help you''. ''Who are you?'' Lexa asked. ''Can't remember me anymore Lexa?'' Emma said amused. ''I'm Emma Delauro.'' You can't be her she died half a year ago'' Lexa paniced again. '' Well start believe I'm alive cause I'm standing here to take you back home.''

'' I can't go home. Jesse is there and I can't see him anymore.'' Well I'm taking you back home Lexa. First you are wounded and second Jesse wants to tell you something.'' What? 'Well if you want to know that you have to ask him yourself besides Shal and Brennan want you back to. From what Brennan told me they mis your sarcasme.'' She grinned ''Let's go Lexa''. They started to get up but non of them saw that there attackers where getting up to and that their last memory was to kill Lexa.

**ok I know it's a short one but I don't have much time. Has anyone a idea how this turns out? (lol) I'm still open for ideas just email me**

**MX Babe great you liked it as I said before if you want something in it just say it**

**JediJen21 Hope you ment this thanx for your help and this chapter is for you**


	6. Lonely nights

**Chapter 6: Lonely nights**

Jesse was sitting in the helix waiting when he heard people shooting in the building. He cursed to himself. I shoud have been there what if someone got shot. With this thought he left the helix and ran into the building. "Lexa! Emma!"he shouted ''where are you guys?""

Shalimar and Brennan heard the shooting too. They looked at eachother and began to ran for Emma and Lexa. When they came to the place they where they saw the attackers standing up and Brennan used his powers to knock to of them down.

Emma turned around to see what was happining behind her. They started fighting of the dominion agents but where outnumbered. Suddenly they where all blinded by a flash of light coming from Lexa. Lexa turned to Emma one last time. ''I'm sorry Emma but I just can't go back'' she said and she winced. After that she left the room as fast as she could.

Jesse ran in a few seconds after Lexa left. ''Where is she?'' was the first he asked. ''Jesse don't be mad at us but she got shot in her shoulder and she ran away again'' Emma spoke first. "how? you promissed me sometihng Emma you promissed me to get her back to me''. ''I will get her back Jesse even if it is the last thing I do'' Emma said pissed of and she went to the helix.

When they got back to sanctuary Jesse locked himself in Lexas old room. He looked at the picture she had left standing. It was one of him and her with her first real smile since she came to live with them. ''God I love that woman'' he cursed to himself and just sat there watching the picture all night.

The next day Brennan, Shalimar and Emma all tried to get Jesse out of Lexas room and to get him eating but it just wouldn't work. ''I rather die today then living a whole life without her'' was all he said to them. It just worried them they never had seen him like this before ever. Then Shalimar got an idea.

''Brennan?'' she asked '' do you still know the spot where Lexa always hid with her brother I believe she told you once you know when you helped her finding her brother'' Brennan thought about it '' Yes she told me but she also said she couldn't go to that place again because it was discovered by some people she didn't trust''

''Think Brennan is there anything Lexa told you back then what could help us find her?'' Emma tried. ''There might be something..'' Brennan started ''What?'' the girls asked. ''Well she told me about an old house she used to hide in she told me when something would happen they would always want her back there'' '' Do you know where it was?'' Shalimar asked '' cause I think Lexa was wounded bad and she needs help before it gets infected'' Yes I remember Brennan suddenly said '' let's go but don't tell Jess whe're going for her cause when we get back without her I don't know what he is going to do'' He walked up the staris to the helix '' We are using this bird very much lately'' he joked and fired her up.

**Guess what I got half the day of today and look what I wrote another short chapter so are they going to save her this time or not... Well please let me know what you think and what you want thanx for all the great reviews this far ( I got 11 lol) Just a question is ther anyone who wants Adam in this fic to? Or shal i wright another one with him in it.**

**JediJen21 Thanx for staying with me on this fic I might not be the best writer but at least I'm trying**

**Bohemianbabe I will try to make it hard but I'm not telling you that they get together I don't know that myself either**

**Tigereyes320 I've told everyone before that the song isn't mine and when someone has a problem with a song in my fic I'll just try to rewright the first chapter but I'm only doing that if the managers of this site ask me**


	7. New beginnings?

**chapter seven New beginnings?**

Emma stopped. '' Brennan can you wait a few minuts I need to do something first'' Brennan nodded and let her go. ''don't let us wait to long Em'' was al he said.

Emma nodded and left. She looked around if someone was there and took her cellphone out and called a number that she hadn't used in a while. '' It's time to come home they need you and so do I love'' she said to the person on the other side. '' We are going to one of Lexas old hideouts use the comlink signal and follow us'' and she hang up.

''Got a boyfriend Emma?'' Shalimar joked ''Is he so important that you need to call him before you go?"' No Emma said. '' I called an old friend of mine he is coming to help us get Lexa home she is wounded and he is a doctor'' '' But we have Jesse for that'' Brennan said. ''Yes we do but have you ever tried to nurse the love of your life Brennan'' was all Emma said.

They flew for a while and just sat there thinking about their lives. When they landed they saw a car standing still near the helix. They expected it to be Emmas old friend and walked to the car. But then when the door opened they stood still in shock.

''Adam?'' Shalimar said ''first Emma now you? What is this for crazy thing?'' Adam smiled at hus 'daughter'. '' I have the same story as Emma we where captured together. I didn't want her to tell you about me because we don't know who our enemys are and we didn't want to endanger you bit know with Lexa.. We needed to tell you guys'' ''But we saw you two falling.. Eckhard took your body Adam'' Shalimar said not capable to understand this.

''we talk about this later. Lexa is not safe here. This place belongs to the dominion'' Adam said ''I'll explain everything you want to know as soon as Lexa is safe and healty'' With that the team moved to the mansion.

When they got in they found the place abandened. ''Shalimar?'' Adam asked '' use your feral sight I'm sure she is here.'' As Adam asked Shalimar flashed her eyes. She looked around the different room with no luck. When tey came in the last one Shalimar saw her. She was using her last powers to stay invisble but fainted a few moments after they had entered the room.

Adam rushed to Lexa who was now visible and picked her up. ''We need to get her to sanctuary fast. She is dieing'' he said. Brennan ran to the helix and had started the engines when they came in and they started their way back home.

**ok another chapter I'm getting better in this. But still my boss is killing me and I won't be able to give you guys a new chapter until wednestday or thursday. So how is Jesse going to react when he sees Lexa back? And what are Emma and Adams secrets? Hope you guys like it that Adam is back too...**

**JediJen21 sure Jesse is in love with Lexa but is it enough to save her life and let her stay?**

**Mxbabe I thought it was the best to use brothers keeper cause this was the only ep she told the team about her past**


	8. Endings and starts

**chapter 8 Endings and starts**

Jesse was still in Lexas room when he heard the helix landing this was strange cause he didn't hear in take off. He deceided to have a look maybe they would have found her.

When the doors opened he first saw Adam and he was in shock. ''Adam?'' he asked but didn't wait for an answer because he saw Brennan take Lexa out.

He rushed to her. ''Lexa oh my god what happened to her'' '' You need to let us take her to the lab Jesse otherwise she will die'' Adam said. '' I'm going with you and I won't take a no for an answer Adam.'' Adam sighed '' ok but don't walk in our way''

When they got in the lab Adam inmediatly started with checking Lexas vital signals. He read the monitors and rushed she wasn't doing to well.

''We need to give her blood'' he said. ''Well that could be a little peoblem Adam. Lexa has a very rare bloodtype there are only about ten people in this country who have it and unfortunatly Lexa is one of them'' Emma said. ''how?'' Jesse asked '' her med dossier''

''Ok Emma, Shalimar and Brennan you go to the hospital and break in we need to find one of those people. Jesse watch Lexa I'm going to do some research and maybe I'll find something.'' Adam said '' Please all hurry''

They all left the room leaving Jesse and Lexa alone.Suddenly she woke up gasping for air.

'' Calm Lexa your safe your home'' '' No I'm not Jesse I'm dieing'' ''Don't talk like that I won't let you. There are so many things we two need to do'' Jesse said emotionly '' Like what kicking ass and saving new mutants?'' she asked '''No like telling you that I love you like reasing childeren together''

'' I love you too Jess'' She whispered ''but it is too late I'm going to see leo again'' '' but...''

'' sssh Jess You need to promiss me something'' '' Anything Lexa''

'' Promiss me you go on with your life. Find a nice woman get a few kids but don't stick around in the past like I did''

''I promiss you Lexa that I will try it'' Jesse said not capable to lye to her. '' That should be enough'' Lexa whispered and she died.

'' NO'' Jesse screamed. Adam came rush in but he couldn't do anything for her she was dead.

Jesse took off in his car in tears. He drove till he came by a bridge. He stepped out of the car and thought about jumping. When he would mass he would be heavy enough to die fast and be with her agian. He took a step near the water.

''I shouldn't do that when I where you'' he heard a female voice saying behind him.'' Why should you care?'' he asked ''because I'm a telepath and could read you you know what you promissed your girlfriend that you would try? Don't look at me like that I could get a read off you two blocks away''

''Well if you could read me you know why I'm doing this'' ''Yes I could read you and that is exactly why I'm telling you that you shouldn't do this what if you die today. You would break your promiss to her that you would try''

Jesse thought about it and walked back to his car. ''Want some coffee?'' he asked ''then you can explain me why I shouldn't do this''

''Ok I make you a deal'' the woman said '' When I can't convince you I let you go back here to kill yourself ok?''

'' It's a deal'' Jesse answered.

**Ok thanks to bohemianbabe there will be a sequel to this story. So when someone is interested just contact me and I let you know when it will begin. The next stroy will have a lot of Jesse the mystery woman and someone else so please give it a try.**

**It will probably will be titled as Future meets destiny.**

**I want to thank JediJen21 and Bohemianbabe for their ideas and their great reviews they have read every chapter and been my loyalest reviewers.**

**I also want to thank the other reviewers for just telling me that my enlisch is ok and that they liked the story.**

**Bohemianbabe I would like it if you would tell me more about your great ideas and maybe we can do the sequel together.**


End file.
